


Can You Give Me Directions To Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all starts with a silly dare and a cheesy pick up line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, they are all mine! Just a lil thing I wrote when I was bored

Everything was going on so good. Kara Danvers, 24 years old, working at CatCo as Cat Grants Personal Assistant in National City, she's got amazing friends and a non existent love life _(not that she's complaining, she's actually happy to be single after the whole Winn and James drama, they're all just really good friends now)_

So yeah, life was going pretty good. Kara was sat in between Alex and James in the circle of friends. It was game night and game nights are always fun, James and Lucy were cuddled up next to Kara and Winn sat across her. They decided to play 'Truth or Dare' this time and till now the truths and dares included- making James give Lucy a lap dance, getting Alex to show her pictures from her Punk phase, making Lucy call Lois and confess about the one time she dented her first car and making Winn order all of them a pizza and ask the pizza delivery dude's number. The game was so much fun till the bottle landed right on Kara and it was Winn's turn to give her a dare

"Recently I made this random phone number generator app and I haven't tested it yet" Winn says while smirking "So, Kara Danvers, my dare to you is that you should send a pick up line to the random number I generate" 

Everyone's got a wide smile on their faces while Kara's jaw hangs wide open 

"But-" Kara tries 

"Nope, no buts. All of us did our dares now it's your turn" Alex butts in with wide smirk on her face 

"Give me your phone" Winn asks and quickly enters the number that's on his phone "There you go, random stranger to send pick up lines to" 

"I don't even know any pick up lines!" Kara says frustratedly

"Come on Kara, we all know you've got some pretty cheesy pick up lines somewhere in that little head of yours" Lucy says 

"Ugghhh" Kara groans and looks at her phone "Just know that I hate all of you" she says as her hands hover over the keypad 

While her friends are chanting for her to hurry up and send a message, Kara tries to think of a pick up line and after a few minutes of thinking she decides to go with the most generic and lame pick up line ever 

_Kara: Hey I'm new in town, can you give me directions to your heart?_

All her friends burst out laughing along with complaining about how lame the line is 

* * *

Everything was going on so good. Lena Luthor, 22 years old, intern at LuthorCorp, in a stable relationship with a lovely man _(Jack is the most perfect person she has ever met and life with him was easy. Easy.)_

It's around 10 pm and Lena was alone in her and Jack's apartment. Things were going a little slow at LuthorCorp in Metropolis, many secret projects which didn't require the assistance or presence of interns. And Lex wouldn't tell her about it even is she asked him as his sister and not as his employee. Jack was attending a meeting in Star City, trying to interest the investors in their new tech (Lena could've gone along with him but preferred not to) 

So yeah, life was going pretty good. She was alone in her apartment with a glass of wine next to her as she looked into the designs of the electric field generator she had been developing. Well until she got a random text from a random number 

_Unknown: Hey I'm new in town, can you give me directions to your heart?_

Lena was confused at first, why would a random person text me? Also, why the lamest pick up line that ever existed? Lena was about to tell the stranger that they got the wrong number but she realized that this person must've done this on purpose. With an evil smirk on her face Lena started typing a reply 

* * *

 All of them were still laughing at Kara but stopped when Alex notices the stranger was typing 

"Guys, what the hell?" Kara said 

"Let's just see what this person is gonna say" James says while all of them wait for the reply 

_Unknown: Sure, you just have to come straight to the Grand Canyon and jump right off of it._

Winn was the first to burst out laughing followed by Lucy, James and Alex while Kara looked at the text blushing furiously

"That person totally destroyed you!" Winn said while laughing 

"You HAVE to reply with something now" Lucy 

"Yeah, we didn't spin the bottle yet, so I dare you to send this stranger another pick up line!" Winn says excitedly, his cheeks red from laughing too hard 

"Hey, that's not how the game works!" 

* * *

 Lena laughs a little at her own reply. Before she can lock her phone and get back to work, she notices that the stranger is typing again 

 _Unknown: I would go till the end of the world just for you_.

Lena shakes her head at how sappy the line is and types her reply 

* * *

  _Unknown: Really? Okay. Would you just stay there?_

This time everyone, including Kara burst out laughing 

"I don't know who this person is but I like them already" Alex says while laughing "Maybe you should ask this person out" 

"Okay, I'm gonna send one last pick up line now" Kara says while still laughing

* * *

  _Unknown: Damn, your name must be phylum, because you are above class._

Lena actually laughs out loud at this line because it was totally unexpected. Lame but unexpected. Lena doesn't realize that she's been laughing so hard that there are tears running down her cheeks. She quickly types out her reply 

* * *

_Unknown: My name is uninterested and my phylum is 'Leave Me Alone'_

"Okay I think that's enough for one dare" James says after the clear 'burn' Kara has been put through 

"So, can I just tell this person that I'm not a creepy perv now?" Kara asks 

"Nope, we're gonna continue the game" Winn says. When Kara pouts he budges "Okay, at least until all of us leave, let the person think you're a creepy perv" he says while giggling 

All of them play and talk till 11:30 and once they leave Kara cleans up and goes to bed. She checks her phone and then remembers that she never really apologized to the person

* * *

 

It's been around an hour since the random stranger stopped bugging her. Lena was getting ready for bed when she got another text 

_Unknown: Hey, I'm really sorry for disturbing you. I know the whole conversation was cringey and creepy but I swear I'm not like that. My friends gave me a dare, well he selected a random number and dared me to send a pick up line and after your amazing(ly sassy) reply, all my friends just asked me to send more. So yeah, that's all. Sorry for the inconvenience and sorry that this reply is too long. Okay, I should stop now_

_Unknown: I don't know why I rambled so much, sorry._

Lena read the whole thing with a slight smile on her face. Though the stranger could be lying, Lena somehow believed them. She wasn't exactly doing much and she got a laugh out of the whole incident 

_Lena: It's alright, you didn't cause much inconvenience. Some amazing friends you've got_

_Unknown: Yeah, they're the best. Just not at game nights :D_

_Unknown: You're really funny_

_Unknown: My name's Kara btw_

Lena didn't know why this random stranger-Kara was telling her all this but Lena decided to go along with it (because it's the first time in a long time she's laughed so hard at something and even as she's texting this Kara she feels giggly and warm) 

_Lena: Hello Kara, my name is Lena_

* * *

 

It's been around 6 months since Kara had sent Lena those lame pick up lines but ever since then they started talking to each other on a regular basis. Kara knows that Lena is a science prodigy working in LuthorCorp but she also knows that Plumeria's are Lena's favorite flowers and that she sobs when she sees the ending of Toy Story 3. The entire thing is very weird really. They were complete strangers and now they know so much about each other. They almost always feel like talking to each other. There are nights when they talk about crappy movies and there nights when they talk about dealing with the death of a parent and somehow they always feel comfortable around each other. 

There's an extra skip to Kara's step and literally everyone can notice that she's much happier than she usually is. Lena on the other hand can not stop herself from smiling or thinking about somebody thing that Kara said. They didn't know whether or not it was a problem but it was very clear that Lena was always on Kara's mind and Kara was always on Lena's mind. 

Kara was promoted to the position of a reporter and after celebrating with everyone she decides to visit Metropolis to see Clark ( _but part of her is only there to see Lena_ ). Lena gives Kara the location of her office so Kara can come by once she's done meeting Clark. It's around 6 pm and Lena decides to leave early so she can spend some time with her friend. Just as Lena steps out of the building she bumps into someone, she looks up at the person only to find Kara. 

The minute their eyes meet Kara is blown away. Of course she's seen pictures of Lena during their six month friendship and she looked really pretty in them but those pictures do her no justice. As she's looking down at Lena she feels her heart skip a beat 

Lena on the other hand was trying hard to get her pounding heart to calm down. She's seen pictures of Kara and she thought she was really cute but now that she's seeing her in person the pictures do no justice to her amazing looks and her wonderful smile 

"Hi" Kara says softly while smiling at her 

"Hi" Lena replies just as soft while smiling at Kara

A man behind them clears his throat. They were so lost in each other that they failed to notice they were blocking the entrance and had been standing there for quite a few minutes. Kara lets go of Lena and the two separate from each other and let the man pass. Once he's gone they look at each other and let out a small chuckle

"Hi! How are you?" Kara says more excitedly this time 

"I'm fine! So, am I all you expected me to be?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow and it comes out a little flirty ( _but come on, these two almost always flirt when they talk_ )

"Hmmm, you're prettier in person" Kara pretends to think hard "but you're shorter than I expected" Kara says with a wide smile 

Lena pretends to be offended and lightly hits Kara on her shoulder 

"So, what do you want to do?" Lena asks 

"There's this pizza place nearby that I'm sure you've never been to Ms 'I Only Eat Kale'" Kara says as Lena blushes "Wanna try that place?" 

"Sure"

* * *

 

"I thought you were joking when you said you eat two large pizzas on your own" Lena says with a shocked face while Kara just smiles at her 

"Oh dear Lena, I never joke around when comes to food" Kara says dramatically "What do you want to do now?" 

"We can go to a club maybe? I usually don't go out with friends so I'm not really sure what to do" Lena says embarrassed

"Hey, it's okay. You could make me sit on the road and I'd still enjoy it if you're there with me" Kara says sincerely while looking into Lena's eyes 

They go to some dingy bar in the outskirts where Lena beat Kara at darts and pool ( _'It's all based on physics so yeah it is very easy Kara'_ ) they then ditched the bar to go outside and enjoy the starry sky. There's an empty field where they park the car and climb onto the hood to just lay down and look at the sky 

"-And then Alex punched the dude right in the face while Winn was laughing in the background" Kara shares on old incident which makes Lena laugh. Once they're done laughing the Kara sighs and looks into Lena's eyes "I'm really glad he made me do that pick up line thing and I'm really glad that I got to meet you"

"Me too" Lena says while looking at Kara with the same intensity. They don't know if it's the cold wind that draws them closer or if it's how they are looking at each other. On top of the car, in a completely isolated field, under a sky full of stars Kara and Lena shift closer to each other without saying a word. Their faces are close enough for them to feel the warmth each others' breath. Kara's heart is racing as she leans in closer. Neither of them know what's going on but they don't want it to stop 

Just as Lena's nose bumps against Kara's, her phone rings and Lena springs right up to see who's calling her. Jack. She quickly answers the call. 

"Hey honey, just reached home. Are you still with your friend- _Kara_?" 

"Yes" Lena gives a short reply 

"Hey, why don't you invite her to dinner tomorrow, it'll be fun and I'll finally get to meet the person who keeps stealing you away from me" Jack tries to joke 

"Okay, sure" Lena replies, still reeling from what almost happened between her and Kara 

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna go sleep now. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too" Lena says half hearted 

Kara sitting up too now "So that was Jack huh" Kara tries to be casually but neither of them can deny the awkward tension between them 

"Yeah" Lena looks at Kara "I really should go now" she says and Kara nods "um, he invited you for dinner tomorrow" 

"Yeah, sure I'll be there. Just text me the address" 

After Lena reached home she lies on the couch and thinks back to what almost happened between her and Kara and feels terribly guilty. Kara lays in her hotel bed feeling like she almost made a mistake and tries to deal with her guilt 

* * *

The next day Kara goes to the restaurant Lena asked her to come to and meets Jack. He's a really nice guy. That's all Kara can say, he's nice. But every time he holds Lena's hand her heart hurts a little and when she looks at Lena looking at her or away from Jack, she feels guilty. Like she's doing something she's not supposed to. Jack leaves halfway through when he gets a call that requires his immediate presence. He kisses Lena on the cheek and says goodbye to Kara. Kara offers to take Lena home since Jack was the one who drove them there. Throughout the entire ride they sit in silence and once they reach Lena's place, Kara is ready to drive back to her hotel but Lena asks her to come up instead. They're in the living room when Lena finally speaks up

"He's a really nice guy" Lena says while she fiddles with her fingers 

"Yeah, he is" Kara says while trying to avoid Lena's gaze 

"I'm happy with him" Lena states with slight tears in her eyes

"You should be" Kara says while looking at Lena 

"I am" Lena says defensively 

"Okay" Kara nods "I think I should get going, I leave for National city tomorrow" 

"Yeah, you should" Lena says as they both get up. Lena is near the door and Kara is right behind her. Lena turns around to look at Kara. She looks a little sad. When Kara's eyes finally meet Lena's she just can't take it anymore. Lena steps into the small space between her and Kara smashes their lips together. Kara is taken by surprise but almost immediately responds by kissing Lena back just as fiercely. Lena's hands are on Kara's shoulders and Kara's hands are on Lena's hips. The both of them are losing control as they try to be as close to each other as possible. It takes Kara all her might to break the passionate kiss to look into Lena's eyes. She's crying and Kara knows exactly why.

Kara looks at Lena and brings her hand up to wipe away a tear and Kara feels her own eyes well up at the sight of Lena 

"I'm sorry" Kara says with a shaky voice as she holds Lena's face in both her hands. She leans their foreheads together "I'm sorry" she says again before pulling away and leaving the house. Lena slides down the closed door and sits there while crying. Kara wipes her tears as she enters the car. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back due to popular demand. All mistakes are mine, other than my existence, that was my parents mistake.

Everything was falling apart and there was nothing Kara could do to fix it. After her trip to Metropolis, everyone could tell Kara was sad, _heartbroken_. She tried not to be, she tried to smile, she tried to sound excited about things, she tried to keep talking to her friends, she tried. But everyone knew she was hurting because her smile was pained, her excitement was disinterest, she listened but she never responded. James and Winn noticed that Kara doesn't rant about Snapper anymore. Lucy noticed that Kara didn't want to sing along and dance to N-Sync anymore. Alex noticed that Kara didn't want to eat all of her potstickers or give her hugs or host game nights anymore. She doesn't talk about Lena anymore, when someone tries to bring it up Kara either ignores it or tries to divert the topic. Kara was heartbroken and everyone knew but no one knew what they had to do. So they waited, they gave Kara the time and space she needed. Of course they'd talk to her, try to cheer her up but they knew when Kara's lip trembles or when her eyes start to water, she'd ask them to leave, and they listened. She just needs a little time and she'll go right back to being the cheerful ray of sunshine she is.

 

It's a Friday night and Kara didn't want to go anywhere, she was cooped up in her apartment when Alex knocked on her door along with two large boxes of pizza. Kara let her in and the two of them sat in silence as they nibbled on their slices while watching some shitty romcom which reminded Kara of how much Lena laughed when she told her the plot. Her eyes start to well up again 

"Kara?" Alex says softly and Kara turns to look at her "Do you want to talk about it? Get it out of your system?" 

Kara wants to shake her head, say no, ask Alex to get out and leave her alone so she could sob herself to sleep. Again. Like she did every night for the past two months. But when she looks into Alex's eyes she sees the pain her sister is in. Kara knows how much it would hurt her if Alex was like this. To see her sister look worn out and mope around without telling her why.

"It's Lena isn't it?" Alex asks her, she gets no response from Kara, and tears fall from Kara's eyes as soon as Lena's name is mentioned. Like a broken a dam. Kara nods while crying and shifts closer to Alex, Alex immediately moves closer and wraps her arms around Kara, holding her tight, trying to keep her in place though she's falling apart. "It's okay Kara, it'll be alright" Alex whispers the comforting words to Kara though she didn't know what actually happened. Kara tells her everything, all the way from the fun times with Lena to realising that she has feelings for her. How she nearly kissed her but then was quickly reminded of her boyfriend. How she knew she felt like she was doing something wrong but she couldn't help herself and how Lena kissed her but Kara decided to let go. Alex listens patiently while rubbing comforting circles on Kara's back.

"Does she love you?" Alex asks, once Kara is done telling her about the incident. Kara looks at Alex with a shocked face. _Does she love you?_ Kara didn't have an answer for that question. _Does she love you?_ Kara knew that she loved Lena with all her heart, as a friend and as more than a friend but _Does SHE love you?_ Kara didn't know. Kara and Lena never really were vocal about their feelings, sure they'd flirt, there were shy glances, adoring stares, little things like how Lena likes to shift closer to her when they're sitting together or how excited she sounds when Kara calls her on the phone. The smile on Lena's face when Kara looks at her and the way she ducks her head and pushes her hair behind her ear when Kara compliments her. Kara was around her for only two days but being around her for those two days felt a lot like love. Now, Kara didn't know if she was making it all up in her head because she loves Lena or if Lena actually did love her. But on that last day right before Kara left, when Lena stepped closer and kissed her. The way she looked at her, the way she held her close, the way her hands moved from her shoulders to her face, the way her lips moved against Kara's and how passionately Lena kissed her trying to convey all the feelings she withheld. And the tears in her eyes as Kara said goodbye. Kara didn't know what love was, but in that moment it felt a lot like love. But Lena loves Jack and that's the truth Kara has to accept.

"I- I don't know" Kara says defeatedly "I don't know if she loves me but I do know she loves Jack" Kara sighs "I also know that I have to get over this and stop moping around but I just need a little time" Kara says while rubbing her face 

Alex nods understandingly "Okay"

* * *

 

Everything was falling apart and there was nothing Lena could do to fix it. All the smiling she did six months ago was gone. She drowned herself in her work. She didn't eat or sleep properly. She rarely ever talked to Jack. She stopped texting Kara. _Kara_. Somehow Kara was the only one she could think about and she was also the only one she _didn't want_ to think about. Jack noticed something was off. Of course he did, he loves her. And she loves him. Or at least that's what she tells herself everytime she thinks of calling Kara. She stops trying to talk to Lex and he stops caring about her. Maybe he still does care about her but he doesn't make an effort to show that he does. She's been drinking more lately. It always starts with one glass to relieve her stress from work, then another glass when something reminds her of Kara, another glass when she remembers what happened between her and Kara, another glass when she remembers Jacks smiles, _I love you's_ and _I'm sorry's_ , she loses count after that and blacks out. 

It's a Friday night and Lena stays at work till 11:30, checking reports, looking through files, running numerous test trials on the new tech and being distracted. It's almost midnight by the time she reaches home and as soon as she opens the door she sees strings of small led lights and rose petals set up, illuminating the path to her living room. Jack is sitting on the sofa, going through his phone when he notices Lena come in 

"Hey honey" Jack says while smiling and gets up to hug her. He's all dressed up (usually he's either in his business attire or clad in jeans but today he's dressed different) When he puts his arms around Lena, she doesn't relax the way she usually does, she probably is even stiffer. He pulls away and looks at her with a smile on his face "Happy Third Anniversary" he glances at his watch "Well, belated happy third anniversary" he says with a dorky smile. 

 _Shit. It's their anniversary and she forgot._ They don't make a big deal of it but they do like to go out and spend some time together without thinking about work or the world. Just the two of them. Just Lena and Jack. But lately neither of them have been free enough to spend time together. 

"I'm so sorry, I forgot. It's just that work has been so stressful-" Lena tries to make excuses but Jack cuts her off 

"I know love, I've seen how much you're working. You aren't even sleeping properly" he says while caressing her face "and I haven't exactly been boyfriend of the year this time, with all that's going on" he shakes his head "so, anything you want to do now?" He asks while looking into her eyes 

Lena sighs and shakes her head "I just want to sleep" Jack nods and leads them to their bedroom. He lays down and cuddles with Lena, her head on his chest

"Hey, Lena" Jack says and she responds with a tired " _hmm?"_ "I know a lot has been going on and we don't exactly spend time together anymore but I still love you. I- I don't say this often anymore but I love you. Once Spheerical Industries is established we won't have to go through this anymore. We can spend time together. Just like old times." He says slowly and looks down at Lena who has already fallen asleep. He lays her down next to him and continues his confession "I just feel like we're losing each other and I don't want accept it but it's the truth. This past year, just... everything is changing so fast and there's nothing I can do. Sometimes I wish I had the power to stop time just so could be with you longer. _If only_ " Jack sighs. He slowly gets up and opens his side of the closet, he opens one of the drawers, takes the tiny ring box out of his pocket and carefully places in the drawer and goes back to bed. He shuts off the bedside lamp, lays down facing away from Lena and fails to notice the tears slipping through Lena's shut eyes, drenching her pillow case. 

* * *

 

Kara starts to go out on dates again, it's been four months since the incident happened and she's a lot like her usual self now. Sure she does feel sad when she thinks about Lena sometimes but at least she's not completely wallowing in her sadness. None of the dates are good. Some her friends set her up with and some she meets through dating apps but none of them interest Kara. She's out on one such date when her whole world changes. She sees her sisters plane going down and she's not gonna sit there, watching as she loses another loved one. For the first time in ten years she uses her powers again. She sheds her glasses and flies towards the plane managing land the plane without causing any damage to anyone. The media is quick to give her the moniker 'Supergirl' and of course the name was given by queen of media herself, Cat Grant. That's the happiest she felt in the past year. She's finally living up to her full potential. Being who she is and finally she's over her sadness or so she thought. The following year put her through hell. 

Finding out about the DEO. Hank Henshaw giving her a hard time. Leslie turning into Livewire turning into her archenemy. Maxwell Lord being an ass. Red Kryptonite. Finding out her Aunt Astra is alive. Finding out her Aunt Astra wants to take over Earth. Finding out her mom lied to her about Krypton's fate and used her to capture Astra. Black mercy, finding out what her life would've been like then losing her _everything_ all over again. Finding out Astra died. Finding out Alex was the one who killed Astra. Fighting Non. Saying goodbye to her loved ones before accepting her death and launching the myriad into the space along with herself. And to top it all off, finding out her cousin brother was almost killed trying to fight Lex. The brother of the girl she loved. _Loves_. To say that last year was torturous would be an understatement. But Kara loved it anyway. She loved that she can help people, protect people and give them hope. 

* * *

 

Lena starts talking to Lex again during the following year. He's less busy now that LuthorCorp is done with whatever secret project they were hiding. He's finally spending time with his sister and Lena feels so much better. In the beginning at least. As time went on Lex started talking more about how bad aliens are than how good the weather is. His usually charming smiles were now accompanied with a glint of evil in his eyes as he talked about taking down the man of steel. He sounds exactly like Lillian. Lena keeps changing the topic, tries to talk about something else, sometimes she even tries to show him how foolish and wasteful his plans to take down the hero were. But he never listened, he kept insisting that he is doing something great by planning on taking down the hero and other alien citizens. She knows her brother, but unfortunately the man who stood before her wasn't her brother. He was just a power crazed man bent on forcing his opinions onto people. There wasn't much Lena could do to help anyone. She felt so annoyed and helpless. But she can't sit there and watch as lives get destroyed. So, when she finds out the anti alien weaponry Lex had built, she sneaks the information to Lois Lane, only the best reporter of Metropolis. It all happens very fast though, before Lois could even publish the story on LuthorCorp's heavy anti alien weaponry, Lex is in his gigantic kryptonite suite and sets out to attack Superman. They both struggle a lot during the fight but eventually Superman knocks Lex out and takes him for prosecution. 32 life sentences, Lex is put behind bars but when Lena sees him go, though he whispers _I love you_ , she can't help but feel like this man is not the brother she knew and loved. After Lex's imprisonment, the position of LuthorCorp's was passed onto Lena. Of course, it's not like anyone would fight for the position of a company that is doomed. Loads of investors backed off and didn't want anything to do with LuthorCorp after the whole Lex fiasco. That included Jack too, he backed away from the company and from Lena. He had given her an ultimatum, she's either with him or with her family's company, and no matter how much she hated being a Luthor she couldn't abandon her father's hard work, her brothers hard work too _but now she has to work a lot harder to fix_ _it_. It's during these times Lena read Kara's articles, she'd get them sent to Metropolis and she could see the passion with which Kara wrote. Her articles were never biased, they told you the plain truth but her words were inspiring and they inspired Lena enough to make a big decision that would change the course of her company. For the benefit of the company she decides to rename it to "L Corp" and move the main office to National City where Lord Technologies is willing to offer help. She thinks of Kara as soon as she hears 'National City' and her heart still pounds at the thought of the blonde. To say that last year was torturous would be an understatement. But she was gonna make something good out of it, she's gonna make herself and her company stand as a symbol of help, protection and most importantly, hope. 

* * *

 

When Snapper assigned her to interview Lena, she wanted to refuse. She wanted to ask him to fuck off and then go get herself a donut. But he's her boss and she can't do that. It was still 10 in the morning and her interview was supposed to take place at around 11. With Clark in town, Kara was excited to do superhero rescuing with him. When she hears that Ms Luthor's helicopter is being attacked by some droids, both Clark and Kara go after it. The droids start shooting at them as soon as they reach the scene, she asks Clark to go save the civilians as she handles the droids making it easier to take them down. After she destroys one droid a missile is launched on to her causing her to fall and one of the droids shoots at the helicopter causing a system crash and for the helicopter to lose control. Kara immediately destroys the droid and brings the helicopter down before it can crash. She opens the the door of the helicopter and feels her heart skip a beat as she looks at the girl she loves

"You're safe now Ms Luthor"

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms Luthor" Lena hears Kara say. Of course she knew Kara was going to come to interview her but she still wasn't prepared her it and she immediately feels her heart speed up. 

"Good afternoon Ms Danvers" Lena musters up in the most professional manner she can. They shake hands and Lena asks Kara to sit. They both take a look at each other and notice things. They both look far more mature than the last time they had seen each other and yet they look just as in love as they were two years ago.

Kara clears her throat "I'm here to interview you about your re-branded company and what you plan on doing next" Kara says while looking down 

"I know" Lena says. This is by far the most awkward conversation to ever exist 

"Okay" Kara says while tapping on her scribbled pad with her pen 

"So-"

"Kara I-"

They speak at the same time 

"Go ahead-" 

"You first-"

They speak at the same time again 

"I insist-"

"I insist-" 

The third time both of them look at each other and let out a small chuckle 

"Okay, go ahead" Kara says 

"Kara I want to apologize" Lena says while fiddling with her fingers "I'm sorry for what happened between us"

"It's alright, Lena. It was two years ago" Kara says with her same old charming smile

"Can we go back to being friends again?" Lena asks hesitantly

Kara gives it a thought, there is no down side to being friends with a girl she loves. She nods "okay" she says while smiling 

* * *

 

The awkwardness between them disappears withing no time and soon they're back to being really good friends. Kara invites Lena to game nights and for the first five seconds everyone in the room glares at but soon everyone is comfortable around her. She's a huge nerd and also the CEO of a big tech company which comes up with the latest and most useful designs so of course Winn was was impressed and the first one to talk to her freely. She's good with a gun and saved Alex's life ( _but mostly because she was really good with a gun and had deadly accuracy)_ so Alex was next. She's a woman in power who stands up to and against all kinds of discrimination at all times so Lucy was also sold. She funds a children's hospital and has high morals and views on justice for commoners so James was sold too. Within ten minutes all of the superfriends were in love with Lena Luthor and Lena was surprised that people would actually like. Kara was happy to have all her friends in one room.  

 

In the next three months Kara and Lena grow a lot closer. They go out for lunch together, sometimes Kara brings lunch to Lena's office and other times Kara brings Lena comfort food like donuts after yet another attempt to kill Lena but Supergirl saving her. Then they start hanging out together after work. Every night (other than game night) was movie night with Lena and Lena would often stay the night at Kara's place. Sometimes on weekends when Lena is free, they drive out of the city and go to random places and try new stuff. ( _star gazing with Lena was definitely Kara's favorite activity_ ) Kara was pretty sure there were a dozen articles on the tabloids about the CEO and the reporter but Kara wanted Lena to be sure of her feelings before she dives right into her because this time she didn't want to drown. 

Lena on the other hand was very sure of her feelings for Kara but at the same time,very scared of actually acting on them. She's lost Kara once and doesn't want that to happen again. Maybe being just friends is enough. There was also this tiny (big) problem with Supergirl, well her feelings for Supergirl to be specific. The blonde hero was almost always there to save her, flirts with her like Kara used to, believes in her no matter what. Lena was sure she had a crush on the superhero only because she reminded her so much of Kara. But she knew she loves Kara more she has ever loved anyone. 

* * *

 

It's been three months since Lena moved to National City and this is the 24th time she's been attacked. Supergirl swooped right in to catch her and prevent her from falling to death. The blonde superhero almost always knows when she's in trouble and always saves her. 

"Thank you Supergirl" Lena says once they land on the L Corp balcony and Supergirl knocked out the two goons sent to kill Lena 

"There's no need for thanks Ms Luthor" Supergirl says with her hands behind her back 

"No there is" Lena says as she starts to pace around the balcony "This is the hundredth time someone's tried to kill me. Finally the company is doing good, I just hope they don't try to steal the files I jus-" Lena rambles, she's visibly shaken, who wouldn't be after being tossed off of a seventy two stories building 

"Lena" Supergirl says in a soft voice to calm her down. Lena is on the opposite end of the balcony "I want to show you something" she says and stretches her hand towards Lena "Do you trust me?" 

Lena nods and steps closer to Supergirl. Supergirl puts her arms around Lena's hips and pulls her so close that she's actually standing on the superheros feet with her arms around the hero's shoulders. She takes this time to study Supergirl features. She has a strong jaw, thin pink lips (curled into a charming smile) and the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. They looks kind, loving and... familiar. The air gets colder and when Lena looks down they aren't on her balcony anymore, they're high up in the air, higher than the tallest skyscraper in National City. Lena jerks closer to Supergirl and holds onto her tighter 

"You're warm" Lena says as she holds on tighter both to prevent herself from falling and to share the warmth, she looks back down and her heart starts beating rapidly

Supergirl notices Lena's panic and smiles at her "Don't worry, I won't let you fall" Lena turns to look at Supergirl again and her eyes look sincere. Like she's giving Lena a silent vow that she will never let her fall. Lena looks toward the city again, this time with more confidence. 

"It's beautiful" Lena says in awe 

"Whenever I feel overwhelmed I come up here and look at these lights. They're just as fabulous as the stars. Each person down there is a light by themselves, they are filled with kindness, love and hope" Supergirl says in a deep comforting voice and when Lena turns to look at her Supergirl looks straight into her eyes and says "You're one of brightest lights I see Lena" They slowly fly back to L Corp's balcony and are just above the ground but still floating in the air. 

Something about this whole situation feels very familiar. Lena shifts closer to Supergirl and wishes she could kiss her but she remembers Kara's face. Supergirl's soft blue eyes remind her so much of Kara's eyes. Supergirl leans in and kisses her softly and Lena responds with the same softness. It feels so good but so bad at the same time. Supergirl's lips feel familiar, the way she holds her, the way she talks to, everything about her feels so familiar. But just because it feels familiar doesn't mean it's right. Lena pulls away from the soft kiss and leans her forehead against Supergirl's

"I love you" Supergirl whispers. Lena looks at her with a shocked expression and shakes her head. 

"I- I can't" Lena says and steps down while the super still remains in the air "I love Kara" Lena says as she turns away "Thank you for saving me Supergirl but I think you should leave" Lena says as she starts to walk back into her office 

"I'm new in town" Supergirl says loudly "can you give me directions to your heart?" 

Lena immediately turns to look at her and finds Supergirl smiling. "Kara?" Lena gently whispers and she nods, Lena runs towards Kara and Kara picks her up in her open arms. They kiss again, with no restraint, no one holding them back, no enemies attempting to kill them. For now it was only Kara and Lena basked in the warmth of their love. Never had a cheesy and lame pick up line worked as well as this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to kill Kara in the end but I decided against it. Sorry if it was too long or if it felt too rushed. There were actually many things I wanted to include but my attention span is very tiny and I tried to cream everything into one chapter. Bye! Have a great day/night/whatever!


End file.
